Clans of the Hollow
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Shadowclaw leaves Shadowclan with Bluesky from Thunderclan and their three kits. When Bluesky is attacked, she makes him promise to protect their kits. When he leaves her side, one kit is missing. He searches put can't find the missing kit, he soon moves on. He meets other cats and form their own clan. When tragedy occurs, he unravels a mystey that's been set aside for many moons.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said in 'Clans of the Lake' I would post a story on what happened after Bluesky left Thunderclan with her three kits. And here it is. **

**Prologue**

"Shadowclaw!" I heard a low hiss. I glanced back at my patrol to see if they had heard it too, they showed no sign of hearing it.

"Rabbitstripe! Mosspool! I'm going to stay here and see if I can catch something to bring back to the clan, go on without me." I called. The two littermates just shrugged and continued with the border patrol. I padded to the border and glanced around.

"I'm over here!" I heard a cat call. I crossed the Thunderclan border. A white-cat jumped out of a bush. _Bluesky! _

"I know we shouldn't be meeting in the middle of the day but I have something to tell you. I kitted, two toms and a she-kit. Shadowclaw, someone is going to find out you're the father soon. I don't know what to do." Bluesky sighed.

"I have an idea. Meet me in the field just beyond our territories. I'll meet you there at dawn. We'll run away together. You, me and our kits." I mewed.

"Are you sure? Would you really leave Shadowclaw for me?" Bluesky asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you. Bluesky I love you."

**Chapter one**

"Where are we?" a tiny white kit mewed.

"Who are you?" a smaller gray kit asked. The two kits trudged slowly across the sandy hollow.

"I'm your father. I'm taking you somewhere safe." I said. He nudged his two sons along. _I wish Bluesky hadn't left Thunderclan! Then these kits would be safe with her in the nursery. Then they would never have to know that they are half-clan. _

"I'm tired!" the grey kit wailed.

"My paws are sore." The white kit complained.

"We'll stop here then." I decided.

"Where's Bluesky? Is she meeting up with us somewhere?" The gray kit asked, his amber eyes gleaming. _He has amber eyes like me. _

"Yea, where's mom?" said the white kit. _He has blue eyes like his mother._

"She- She's gone."

"Gone where?" The gray kit prompted.

"She's just gone ok?"

"Well when is she coming back?" The white kit asked.

"Fuzzykit, I'm sorry. Bluesky won't be coming back." I looked into my sons eyes.

"Is Mistykit with her?" the gray kit asked him.

"Stormkit, I don't know where your sister is." I looked away.

"What do you mean you don't know where Mistykit is?" Fuzzykit asked. I could hear the anger in the white kit's voice.

"She wasn't there when I went back to her."

"You should have kept looking for her!" Stormkit hissed at him.

"We have to go back for her." Fuzzykit said firmly.

"I-I couldn't find her scent. She's gone." I shook my head sadly.

"I don't believe you. If you're our father, than why didn't Bluesky tell us about you?" Stormkit spat. _He doesn't trust me. Neither of them do._

"I don't know. I didn't even know I had kits till today." I mewed.

"Why should we believe you're our father?" Fuzzykit hissed.

"I don't know why you should believe me. But I made a promise to Bluesky before she died; I told her I would take care of you. And now I'm keeping that promise. Whether you two like it or not, I'm all you have." I said.

"How did Bluesky die?" All the tension in Fuzzykit's voice washed away.

"A dog attacked her."

"I'm cold and tired. I'm going to sleep." Fuzzykit yawned. I lay down and pulled my sons closer to me with my tail. Stormkit just swatted it away. The small gray kit got up and padded across the sandy hollow. Fuzzykit padded after his brother, leaving me by myself. I watched as the two kits curled up and fell asleep. _They hate me. They hate me for losing their sister. _I yawned before closing my amber eyes and fell asleep. I dreamed of earlier that day.

_I was at the edge of the forest, staring out into a field. My mate, Bluesky was at my side._

_"Come on, They are over here." Bluesky flicked her tail. I padded beside her until the sound of play-fighting kits filled my ears._

_"I have someone you need to meet." a white she-cat said to her three kits._

_"Who is this, Bluesky?" a black kit mewed._

_"This is Shadowclaw." her tail flicked towards me._

_"These are your kits." She murmured softly._

_"Hi, I'm Fuzzykit!" a white tom smiled, his blue eyes gleaming. I saw the she-kit frowning._

_"What's wrong Mistykit?" a small gray kit asked._

_"I look exactly like you!" She exclaimed. She stood beside me, both our black pelts glistening._

_"That's right. You even have amber eyes, just like him." Bluesky purred. My ears twitched. I could hear something coming._

_"Quick! This way!" Bluesky nudged her kits through the grass. I turned to see a dog hurtling for us, barking._

_"Stay hidden!" She hissed at her kits. She bounded away, I padded after her; I wasn't letting her go alone. By now, the dog was right on our tails._

_"Let's climb a tree!" I howled at Bluesky. Bluesky nodded and dove for the nearest tree. I jumped and gripped on to the tree with my claws. I got to the highest branch. Bluesky was still struggling to get up the tree trunk. The dog had its fore-paws on the tree trunk. Its jaws were less than a tail length away from Bluesky's tail._

_"I can't get up the trunk! My claws are stuck!" Bluesky cried out._

_"Bluesky!" I screamed. I watched in horror as the dog grabbed Bluesky in his jaws. Without thinking, I leapt down from the tree and onto the dogs back. The dog yelped and let go of Bluesky. I nipped at the dogs heels, sending him running away. I ran back to Bluesky. Her white fur was stained and matted with blood._

_"Bluesky?" My voice quivered._

_"Shadowclaw…..the….kits..." She coughed._

_"They're fine." I mewed._

_At least I think they are. I don't know where they are. I'll find them. I thought. _

_"Shadowclaw, promise you will take care of them." She mewed._

_"I promise." I mewed._

Bluesky began fading away. The snapping of a twig woke me up. I was on my paws immediately. Someone was watching me. My eyes scanned the forest area. The noise was coming from behind Fuzzykit and Stormkit. I raced over to my two sleeping sons; I had made a promise to protect them, even if they didn't like me. A long, rusty bushy tail caught my eyes. I pounced on the tail, a rusty tom screeched in pain.

"Ouch! Get off my tail!" he wailed.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Please don't hurt him!" a tortoiseshell she-cat pleaded.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"My name is Clover. This is my brother Fox." Said the tortoise-shell she-cat.

"This little one is Snow. She belonged to the twolegs who lived next to us." Fox said.

"You lived with twolegs?" Fuzzykit asked. The tiny white ball of fluff beside Fox nodded.

"I'm Shadowclaw, these are my two sons, Stormkit and Fuzzykit." I flicked my tail towards the two toms.

"Where are you going?" Stormkit asked.

"We don't know. Ou twolegs left us behind, we don't know where were going." Fox said.

"Why don't you come with us? Shadowclaw says were going somewhere safe." Fuzzykit purred.

"Can we?" Clover asked hopefully, Snow was curled up beside her. Clover had her tail around her protectively.

"I guess so." I sighed. _Bluesky! I don't know what to do without you. _


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced across the Thundepath. There was a Thundepath in ShadowClan territory so I knew how to cross.

"Fox, you carry Fuzzykit. I'll carry Stormkit and Clover will carry Snow. We cross when I say go." I called. Fox and Clover nodded. Fox obeyed and picked up my smallest son. _Maybe I should take him. I know Stormkit can handle this, he's strong but I'm not sure about Fuzzykit. _

"Now!" I howled. I picked up the gray ball of fluff and dashed to the other side, hoping the others followed. I ducked into the bush.

"Ouch!" Stormkit wailed as the branches scraped his fluffy pelt. I emerged on the other side, glancing around furiously.

"Can you put me down now?" Stormkit hissed. _I'm not putting you down until I find the others. I don't want to lose you too. _

"Shadowclaw!" Clover called through muffled fur. I sighed in relief when Fox popped up beside her, Fuzzykit in his jaws. I carefully placed Stormkit on the ground. He bounded over to his brother.

"We should keep going." Clover suggested. Snow was at her paws.

"You're right." I nodded.

"Why are your names weird?" Snow asked Fuzzykit and Stormkit.

"I don't know." Stormkit frowned.

"Shadowclaw, why are our names weird?" Fuzzykit asked, pouncing on a leaf.

"Because you were born in a Clan." I replied.

"What's a Clan?" Stormkit asked.

"Well, it's a group of cats in the forest. I was in a Clan too, it was called ShadowClan. You're mother was in a Clan called ThunderClan." I purred, remembering how fun the Clan life was.

"What do you do in a Clan?" Fuzzykit asked.

"Well, there are boarders. Each Clan has to defend those boarders, even if it means fighting other Clans. There are different jobs in the Clan; There's a Clan leader, who obviously leads the Clan. Next, is the Deputy. The Clan leadar picks one cat to be their deputy, they are in charge of all patrols and when the leader dies, they will become leader themselves. Then, there is the medicine cat. The medicine cat helps their sick or wounded Clan mates. They also share tongues with StarClan. Then there are warriors. warriors are the cats who protect the camp and all their Clan mates, they defend the borders and if needed, they are the cats who go into battle against other Clans. Then there are apprentices. They are young cats training with a warriors mentor to become warriors themselves. Then there are the queens, she-cats expecting or nursing kits. Each kit has a unique name but they each take on 'kit' at the end." I explained.

"So that's why my name is Storm_kit_." Stormkit purred.

"Yes." I laughed.

"So, I would be Snowkit?" Snow asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are there any other cats?" Fuzzykit asked.

"Yes, there is the Elders. They are warriors or queens who have grown old, they are respected among the Clans. Every cat in the Clans must follow the warrior code,"

"Even if you're not a warrior?" Snow asked.

"Yes, even if you're not a warrior." I nodded.

"That sounds cool!" Stormkit purred.

"Yeah! Why did we leave?" Fuzzykit asked.

"Because of me, you're mother left because of me." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Clover asked.

"Bluesky and me, we broke the warrior code. We were both in two different Clans, and we fell in love. Soon, she had my kits. She knew someone in her Clan would find out so we left."I sighed.

"I wish we would have stayed. Because then we would be playing with apprentices, and sleeping in a warm den. Not wandering in the forest." Stormkit scoffed, shaking a leaf off his paw.

"I wish you had stayed too. You would never know what we did, you wouldn't have met me and you would have grown to be fine warriors. Mistykit would still be here and Bluesky would still be alive." I told him.

"What do you mean we wouldn't have met you?" Fuzzykit asked.

"Well, if you had stayed in ThunderClan, then I would have stayed in ShadowClan. I wouldn't have known you were my kits, and you wouldn't have known I was your father. I would see you at gatherings, but I wouldn't actually think any thing of you. There may have even been a time where I would fight against you in battle." I shrugged.

"Oh." Fuzzykit said. They remained silent for a long time. I could see flashing lights.

"Where are we?" Stormkit asked.

"We're in Twoleg place." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"It smells really bad!" Fuzzykit hissed.

"That's from the cars." Snow mewed.

"Cars?" Stormkit asked.

"Um, I believe you Clan cats call them, 'Monsters'?" Clover asked.

"Yes. That's what we call them." I nodded.

"Look! Theres some cats! Maybe they can help us!" Snow purred, racing over to a group of four toms.

"What do we have here?" One of them snickered.

"Leave the kit alone," a brown-mottled tom hissed. at the four bigger cats.

"Alright Isaac, we don't want any trouble." a different one said before they sprinted away.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked Snow. She nodded slightly.

"Thank you!" Clover purred thankfully. _She seems awfully protective of a kit who lived next door to her. _

"In case you didn't hear, my name is Isaac." He purred.

"I'm Fox, this is my sister Clover and the kit who lived next door, Snow." Fox purred, flicking his tail.

"I'm Shadowclaw, these are my sons, Stormkit and Fuzzykit." I mewed.

"You're one of them Clan cats right? The ones who live in the forest?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, I was," I mewed.

"Are you making your own Clan?" He asked. _That does sound like a good idea. _

"Why do you ask?" Fox narrowed his eyes.

"Because if you are, I know some young cats who would most definitely join." He purred.

"Yeah, that's what were doing. Could you lead us to these cats?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, they don't live too far from here." Isaac mewed, leading the way. _That's it! I can make my own Clan! _We followed Isaac past some twoleg dens.

"Go away! This is our territory!" A small fluffy gray she-cat hissed, puffing out her chest.

"We'll fight you!" said a black tom, the same size as the first.

"Oh, it's just you Isaac." said a third, cream-colored she-cat. She was the same size as well. _They look like they would be apprentices. _

"Who are you?" The black tom scoffed, flicking his tail towards me and the others.

"Hiya, I'm Moon, this is my brother Flicker and my sister Mist." The cream-colored she-cat purred.

"My name is Wolf." The gray she-cat hissed.

"It isn't actually." Moon whispered.

"Our mom gave us pretty messed up names." Wolf shrugged.

"Shadowclaw explain to them what you're doing." Isaac prompted. I explained to them that I was creating a Clan, and I explained to them what a Clan was. Wolf was listening, excitement gleaming in her amber eyes.

"So, will you join?" Stormkit asked hopefully.

"I will, I hate these twolegs." Wolf scoffed, turning towards the twoleg den.

"I'm sticking with Mist." Moon said cheerfully.

"Wolf!" The fluffy gray she-cat hissed at her.

"I would, but I can't. I'm sorry but I could never leave Thomas." Flicker shook his head.

"Then I guess this is goodbye brother." Wolf said sadly.

"They were going to split us up anyways, at least this way you're together and I know you'll be safe." Flicker purred, licking his sister's ear. Moon and Wolf gave his cheek one last lick before bounding back over to us. _So there's; Me, Fox, Clover, Issac, Wolf, Moon, Snow, Fuzzykit and Stormkit. _

"Then let's go." I purred, Isaac led the way out of the twoleg place.

"Which way are we going now?" Snow asked.

"Umm, let's go to the forest." I flickered my tail towards the forest edge. We padded across the small field. We stopped as we reached the edge of the forest.

"I'm tired! Could we please stay here?" Fuzzykit pleaded.

"Why don't we just carry the three little ones?" Isaac suggested.

"No! I just want to sleep!" Stormkit protested.

"Fine, we'll rest here. We'll leave at dusk." I sighed. The group reluctantly began to lay down. Clover pressed against Fox, Snow beside her. Wolf lay close to Moon, Isaac lay on his own. Fuzzykit and Stormkit yawned before pressing themselves against me. _I hope this means they've forgiven me for losing their sister. I'll do anything to protect these two. I made a promise to Blueksy and I plan on keeping it. _

_"I promise." I nuzzled Bluesky's cheek gently. She closed her bright blue eyes and I knew, she was gone. I left her to find the kits._

_"Stormkit? Fuzzykit? Mistykit?" I called. I could hear muffled mews but I couldn't pin-point it's location._

_"Bluesky?" A high voice called warily._

_Mistykit! I raced to where the voice was. Mistykit was curled up on a rock, her amber eyes wide in fright. _

_"Mistykit, stay here. I have to find you're brothers." I told her, nuzzling her head gently. Mistykit nodded, her eyes still wide. I raced back into the field._

_"Stormkit! Fuzzykit!"_

_"Help!" I heard Fuzzykit squeal._

_"Fuzzykit!" I hollered. My mind raced, I had to find my son. I saw a tiny flicker of white and I knew it was him. I raced towards him, a rusty tom had him pinned up against the tree._

_"Leave my son alone!" I hissed, barring my teeth. I puffed out my black fur. The tom turned towards me._

_"You're son?" He gasped. He smells like ThunderClan!_

_"Leave my son alone!" I hissed again._

_"But, You're a ShadowClan warrior! Where's Bluesky? Fuzzykit is her kit." The rusty ThunderClan warrior hissed._

_"Bluesky is dead, I'm taking my three kits with me." I growled._

_"No you're not! I'm taking them back to ThunderClan!" He hissed._

_"Foxheart? Where are you?" A voice called._

_"I'm over here Icestorm!" Foxheart shouted, not taking his eyes off me._

_"Shadowclaw?" Icestorm asked, surprised._

_"Please, just let me have my son." I pleaded._

_"What's going on?" Icestorm asked._

_"He has Mistykit, Stormkit and Fuzzykit." Foxheart growled._

_"That's because he's their father." Icestorm mewed. She knows?_

_"What?" Foxheart asked, confused._

_"I caught Bluesky leaving camp with the three kits, she said she was taking to Shadowclaw." Icestorm mewed._

_"Then Shadowclaw, I'll leave you be. You just need to get off ThunderClan territory." Foxheart mewed._

_"Thank you." I dipped my head, picking up Fuzzykit by his scruff. His fear scent was strong. I picked up another familiar scent, Stormkit. I bounded away from the ThunderClan warriors, it didn't take long before I found him. Just as Fuzzykit and Mistykit, he was trembling. I carefully placed him on my back, and padded back over to the rock where I left Mistykit. My eyes widened in alarm, Mistykit wasn't there._

"Shadowclaw wake up!" I awoke with a sharp pain. I jerked sideways, flinging Stormkit. He landed on the ground roughly. He had bitten down on my ear to wake me up. Clover began to look him over immediately.

"He'll be fine." she sighed. _Clover would make a good medicine cat. _

"Let's go." Fox purred. We decided that Clover would carry Snow, I would carry Stormkit and Fox would carry Fuzzykit. Moon and Wolf carefully trudged along after us. Isaac not far behind.

"What's that smell?" Fox asked. I paused to taste the air.

"It's like cats, a lot of them." I told him.

"We should go to them." Clover suggested.

"Why not? We have nothing to lose." Isaac shrugged. I nodded. I heard low murmurs once we approached the scents.

"-are doing well. One of our queens kitted, we welcomed Dovekit and her brother Deerkit!" One voice purred proudly.

"BreezeClan is doing well also, We welcome a new warrior, Tigerstripe!" Another cat purred. _That sounds like a gathering! I didn't get to go to many since I was a kittypet, but I still remember what they were like! _

"Intruders!" A voice called in alarm. I dropped Stormkit as I was tackled to the ground, my muzzle against the dirt. I could tell from struggled mews and a strong fear scent from Wolf and Moon, that the others were pinned down as well. _This didn't go as I expected. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait! Get off of him!" A she-cat's voice hissed. I turned to face my attacker once he released me. I stared into the eyes of a light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. I curled my lip in a snarl. The young tabby hissed, arching his back, ready to attack me again. _By the looks of it, he hasn't been a warrior for very long! I'm more experienced than he is! He doesn't know ShadowClan's technices either! He wouldn't stand a chance against me! _

"Tigerstripe! Back down." A sandy brown she-cat hissed at him.

"I don't have to listen to you Shrewpelt, you're not Clan leader." He growled.

"You're barely more than an apprentice." She scoffed. The young warrior muttered something under his breath before turning away.

"Stormkit?" My eyes widened, I began scanning around for my son.

"Don't worry, I have him. I caught him when you dropped him." A small white she-cat mewed gently, placing a trembling Stormkit at my paws.

"What is your name?" A calico she-cat asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My name is Shadowclaw." I replied.

"Shadowclaw?" a cat murmured.

"That's a warrior name!" a squeaky voice hissed.

"The omen!" The calico she-cat's eyes widened.

"Fernpetal, what are you talking about?" A tom asked, leaping down from a rock where two others sat. _He must be a Clan leader. _

"BrightClan came tome with an omen. They spoke of a shadow warrior who would come to the forest, with him a fourth Clan." She rasped.

"Why do you have a warrior's name?" the small cat who had caught Stormkit asked.

"From my old Clan, ShadowClan." I told her, glancing around to make sure my friends were alright. They were shaken up, but okay.

"You said, ShadowClan?" Fernpetal asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Then you are the one! You are the cat destined to be the fourth leader!" She purred.

"Shadowclaw, I am Rabbitstar. Your clan mates will need a place to stay for the night, you can stay in the ShadeClan camp." the tome mewed. I dipped my head thankfully.

"Wait! There is something else, the omen says every Clan must contribute one apprentice and one warrior for the fourth Clan to grow strong." Fernpetal mewed nervously.

"An apprentice and a warrior?" a black and ginger tom, who sat on the huge rock scoffed

"Yes." Fernpetal nodded.

"Will that be hard for BreezeClan? BrookeClan will easily be able to uphold BrightClan's commands." The she-cat next to him taunted.

"BreezeClan will have no troubles." he growled.

"Neither will ShadeClan. Send the two cats to the ShadeClan border at dawn, but go no further. A ShadeClan patrol will bring them to Shadowclaw." Rabbitstar mewed.

"This meeting is over!" A she-cat on the rock hissed before leaping down. The cats began dispersing.

"Come on!" The small white she-cat purred, leading me over to her Clanmates.

"What's your name?" Fuzzykit asked her once her clan mates began padding away. We followed after them warily.

"I'm Cloudpaw. It won't be long before I'm a warrior." She purred happily.

"I'm sure it's still long way until I'm a warrior." Stormkit shook his head sadly.

"On the bright side, it won't be long until you're an apprentice." She smiled brightly.

"That's right, only about two moons and you'll be apprentices." I purred. Fuzzykit beamed with excitement. _And you'll be a great apprentices, I just wish Mistykit was here too. _

* * *

"Shadowclaw? Are you ready? We're leaving soon!" Stormkit purred. I stretched before getting to my paws. I padded out of the den they had let me stay in.

"But I want to go!" I heard Cloudpaw growl.

"Cloudpaw, have you no loyalty for your Clan?" a tom hissed.

"Dad, this is BrightClan's request! I want to go! You may be my father, but in the end it's Rabbitstar who makes the decisions, not you. And I already requested to be the apprentice who leaves." She snapped, walking away.

"Dad, I'll go with her. I know you want to keep her safe after her accident, I promise I'll keep her safe." another voice mewed.

"What? Apparently neither of my daughters has any loyalty for this Clan!" the tom hissed.

"What? No! Dad I'm only going to protect Cloudpaw!" she shouted at him.

"You know what? I'm glad you're both leaving. No daughter of mine is a traitor, as of this moment you and Cloudpaw are as dead to me as your dead mother." The tom spat, turning away from her.

"Dad how could you say that?" She gasped.

"I'm not you're father, not anymore. And Iceshadow? The same goes for Cloudpaw, if I ever meet you in battle I will not hesitate to attack." He spat, padding away from her. I walked away, pretending not to hear their conversation.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the stump for a Clan meeting!" Rabbitstar called. I watched as all the Clan cats gathered. _This reminds me so much ShadowClan. _

"I have chosen a warrior and an apprentice who will join Shadowclaw's new Clan. I already spoken to them. They will be missed but is BrightClan's will and we can not disobey them. Iceshadow and Cloudpaw will go!" Rabbitstar's voice boomed through the camp. The two she-cat's stepped forward.

"You will leave now. Meet the other four cats on the border, Iceshadow, and the other two warriors will show you your Clan's new territory." Rabbitstar dipped his head. I dipped my head in thanks. Iceshadow led the way out of the camp. We left without another word.

"It's about time you showed up." A smoky gray apprentice scoffed.

"Great, I have to share a den with Smokepaw!" Cloudpaw scoffed.

"I'm not exactly pleased either." Smokepaw retorted.

"Hello, I am Fireblaze of BreezeClan, along with me I have Smokepaw." A ginger she-cat purred, flicking her tail towards the smoky apprentice.

"You're Clan must have been glad to get rid of him." Cloudpaw muttered. Iceshadow shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm Featherpelt of BrookeClan, along with me I have Duskpaw and Kestrelkit. Pebblestar noticed the three kits you had and thought you should have a queen in your Clan to care for them. I refused to leave my son behind." Featherpelt mewed.

"That's alright, I wouldn't ask you too. I know I would never leave on of my sons behind." I mewed.

"Only your daughter." Stormkit muttered under his breath. _He's right, I did leave my daughter behind. I gave up on her when I should have kept searching. I'll never forgive myself for abandoning her. _


	5. Chapter 5

"From this day forward your name will be Foxtail!" I purred. It had been two moons since we came to the forest, we finally had all the dens built, everything in the camp looked as a Clan should. I had received my nine lives at the moon pool. Foxtail picked my shoulder respectfully and padded back to the other cats.

"Clover, you will be our medicine cat. From this day forward your name will be Cloverfoot!" I mewed, resting my muzzle on her head gently. She licked my should respectfully before padding over to her brother.

"Isaac, from this day forward you will be known as Vinepelt!" I mewed. I repeated what I did to Foxtail and Vinepelt joined the others.

"Smokepaw, Cloudpaw, Duskpaw, Wolf and Moon please come forward.

"Smokepaw, your mentor will be Fireblaze." Fireblaze came forward and touched noses with her apprentice.

"Cloudpaw, your mentor will be Iceshadow!" I mewed, Iceshadow touched noses with her sister and led her away.

"Duskpaw, your mentor will be Vinepelt!" I purred, Vinepelt came forward and touched noses with his first apprentice.

"Moon, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Moonpaw! Your mentor will be Foxtail!" Foxtail stepped forward and touched noses with his apprentice.

"Wolf, from this day forward you will be known as Wolfpaw! I will be your mentor." I touched noses with Wolfpaw before she padded away to join her sister.

"Now, we are finally a Clan!" I purred. I watched Fuzzykit, Stormkit, Kestrelkit and Snowkit bound back into the nursery, Featherpelt at their side.

"Now we're only missing one thing." Cloudpaw purred.

"What's that?" I frowned. _It doesn't feel like we're missing anything. _

"A Clan name!" She purred.

"I'll have to think of one." I frowned.

"You can have all the time you need." Cloudpaw purred, racing away.

* * *

"Cloudpaw, Smokepaw, Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" I asked. It had been a moon since we got settled and I still hadn't thought of a name for the Clan.

"I do." They promised.

"Then by the powers of BrightClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Cloudstrike. We welcome you as a warrior." I purred. She licked my shoulder respectfully before padding away.

"Duskpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Duskwind. We welcome you as a warrior." I mewed. Just as Cloudstrike had, she licked my should respectfully before bounding away.

"Smokepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Smoketail. We welcome you as a warrior." I purred. He did the same as Cloudstrike and Duskwind had done and bounded away.

"Snowkit, Fuzzykit, Stormkit and Kestrelkit, please come forward." I mewed. _There's no point in making Kestrelkit wait, I don't want him to be alone in the nursery. _

"Snowkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Vinepelt."

"Kestrelkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kestrelpaw. Your mentor will be Fireblaze."

"Fuzzykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fuzzypaw. Your mentor will be Featherpelt!"

"Stormkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Iceshadow!" I purred proudly. _My sons are apprentices! If only Mistykit was here. _

"Iceshadow! Lead a border patrol! Take Stormpaw, Featherpelt and Fuzzypaw with you." Foxtail ordered. Iceshadow nodded before padding out of the hollow.

"Wolfpaw! Let's go do some hunting!" I called to my apprentice. She nodded reluctantly, padding over. We padded out of camp slowly.

"This should be a good place." I mewed, more to myself than to her.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" I asked.

"I get into a hunters crouch." She mewed, demonstrating.

"Good, what next?" I asked.

"I,"

"Shadowstar!" Iceshadow howled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's BreezeClan! They're attacking!" She hissed. I raced back to the camp.

"Fireblaze, Smoketail, Cloudstrike, Duskwind! Vinepelt, Snowpaw, Moonpaw and Kestrelpaw!" I howled.

"Yes Shadowstar?" Moonpaw asked.

"BreezeClan is attacking! Wolfpaw shouted to her sister.

"Then let's go!" Fireblaze hissed. We all raced out of camp. _I'm concerned about Fireblaze and Smoketail, would they really fight against their old Clan mates, even their littermates and kin? _

"Runningstar!" Fireblaze growled.

"If it isn't the traitors." A light gray she-cat scoffed.

"I'm not a traitor! It was Runningstar who sent me away!" Smoketail told her.

"You're a traitor!" the she-cat hissed again.

"Sootpaw,"

"It's Sootwhisper!" She growled.

"You're a warrior? Me too! I'm Smoketail!" He said proudly.

"You're no brother of mine, you're a traitor." Sootwhisper growled.

"Let's see how strong your Clan really is." Runningstar spat, leaping at Foxtail. _I hope Stormpaw and Fuzzypaw don't get hurt badly, I don't know what I would do if I lost them. I've already lost Bluesky and Mistypaw. _

* * *

I fell to the ground as a small black she-cat tackled my surprise. I winced in pain as she slashed at my belly. He kicked her away with my fore-paws. She got up immediatly, instead of leaping at me again she leapt at Stormpaw. _I hope Stormpaw will be alright!_

"You're Clan mates are falling." Runningstar snickered. I glanced around furiously, Iceshadow, Cloudstrike, Smoketail and Fireblaze were still fighting. Stormpaw and Fuzzypaw were tumbling around on the ground with their opponents, the rest were pinned to the ground, unable to get away fromthei enemies grasp.

"Your Clan is weak, Shadowstar." Runningstar laughed.

"No, it is your Clan that is weak!" Rabbitstar howled, leading his Clanmates to fight. They began prying the BreezeClan cats off my warriors.

"I didn't mean to!" The black she-cat cried. All the warriors and apprentices stopped fighting, and glanced over to them. I couldn't see over the group of cats, all I could see was a patch of gray fur. _Stormpaw! _

"Mistypaw what did you do?" Runningstar stared at her.

"I didn't mean to!" She cried.

"Stormpaw!" Fuzzypaw screamed, racing to his brother's side. He nudged him gently, Stormpaw had no rection.

"Stormpaw please you have to wake up!" Fuzzypaw cried into Stormpaw's gray fur.

"Mistypaw! BreezeClan cats don't kill their opponents, we should have just left you in that field." One of her clanmates scoffed.

"I didn't mean to kill him!" She cried again. She kept her head down.

"No wonder her family abandoned her, leaving her in that field. She's a murderer." Another one of her clan mates hissed.

"No!" She screamed racing away from all the cats.

"You're the one who brought her here." said another cat, shoving a dark brown tom.

"I wasn't going to leave a helpless kit in the feild on her own." He scoffed.

"BreezeClan retreat!" Runningstar howled. The BreezeClan cats dashed away, leaving us alone with the ShadeClan warriors.

"Thank you, Rabbitstar." I dipped my head. A voice in my head screamed at me to break down and cry, but I didn't. I remained calm for my Clan mates.

"We will help you carry your son." Rabbitstar offered.

"No thank you, I can carry Stormpaw on my own." I told him, my voice shaking. _There's something familear about Mistypaw. _I glanced over at Stormpaw's motionless body. His gray fur matted in scarlet. He had huge gashes on his sides. _Nevermind, fornow I have to take my son back to camp. _

**There's a lot of time skips in this chapter, but that's onlt because I needed time to go by faster for what I have planned for the rest of the chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want us to stay?" Vinepelt and Foxtail offered.

"No thank you, I want to be by myself." I told them, They nodded before padding away. I stared at the patch of dirt where we had buried Stormpaw. _He's joined Bluesky and Mistykit. _I padded to the great stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the stump to hear my words!" I called, my voice echoing through the hollow.

"I have decided what our Clan will be called. I don't think it's fair for StarClan, that our Clan be called ShadowClan. So I have decided that we will be StormClan! In honor of Stormpaw, our first Clan mate to die fighting for his Clan." I mewed.

"StormClan is a great name." Cloudstrike purred.

"StormClan! StormClan!" the Clan chanted. I nodded before jumping down from the stump.

* * *

"Shadowstar?" I could hear my son's voice as he called into my den. I hadn't left since I buried Stormpaw. _Why him? Why my son? _

"Shadowstar I need to speak with you." Fuzzypaw insisted.

"Go ahead, Fuzzypaw. What is it?" I asked drowsily. _StarClan is punishing me. It won't be long until they take little Fuzzypaw away from me too. First they took Bluesky, then Mistykit and now Stormpaw. they are punishing me for leaving ShadowClan, for having a forbidden mate. All I can do is sit back and watch them take my family away from me. _

"I know you have enough things to worry about, and you don't need to be worrying about me. I know you'll always be paranoid in battle or even when I'm out training, which is why I'm quitting. After what happened with Stormpaw, I don't want to be a warrior. Which is why I want to be a medicine cat." Fuzzypaw mewed.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes. I want to be Cloverfoot's apprentice." He nodded.

"Then I'll talk to Featherpelt and Cloverfoot." I mewed, stumbling weakly to my paws.

"I already did. Featherpelt said she understands and Cloverfoot said she would be more than happy to take me on as her apprentice." Fuzzypaw mewed nervously.

"Oh, alright then." I shrugged.

"Thank you." He dipped his head.

"Shadowstar!" Vinepelt called. I padded out of the den, Fuzzypaw at my side.

"We found her on the border." Foxtail scoffed, flicking his tail to a small black she-cat. _That's the apprentice who killed Stormpaw? Why would they bring her back here?! _

"Why were you past the border?" I demanded, my voice as cold as ice. _Why should I show sympathy for her? She murdered my son! _

"I didn't realise I passed the border." She hissed.

"Shouldn't you be with your Clan?" Foxtail narrowed his eyes.

"They don't want me there, none of them do. Why would they want an outsider?" she scoffed.

"We don't want you here either." Fuzzypaw spat.

"Do I know you?" She stared at Fuzzypaw blankly.

"I don't know, you did kill my brother. It's bad enough I already lost my mother _and _my sister." Fuzzypaw hissed.

"You think you have it bad? I lost my mother, my father and my two brothers." She scoffed.

"You killed my brother!" Fuzzypaw flared.

"Vinepelt! Take Fuzzypaw away from here." I ordered, _I don't want him attacking her, who knows if he would win. _

"Fuzzypaw?" Fuzzy_kit _was my brother's name. The other one was Stormkit." She mewed.

"Fuzzykit and Stormkit?" I repeated. _Is this who I think it is. _

"I'm pretty sure, It was so long ago." She sighed.

"Wait, Vinepelt leave him." I mewed. He nodded, releasing Fuzzypaw.

"That's weird! _My _brother's name was Stormpaw and I'm Fuzzypaw." Fuzzypaw frowned.

"Do you remember your father's name?" I asked.

"No. The first time I met him was when they abandoned me." She shook her head.

"What about your mother?" I prompted. _I have to see if it's her! _

"Of course I remember my mother's name, I wouldn't forget that!" She scoffed.

"What was your mother's name?" I asked again.

"Why do you care?" She hissed.

"Because it's important! Please, all I need is name and I'll know if I'm right!" I pleaded.

"Right about what?" She prompted.

"Please, I need to know her name!" I hissed.

"Her name was Bluesky." She mewed.

**StormClan**

Leader:

Shadowstar -Black tom, amber eyes, sharp fangs, sharp claws

(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)

Deputy:

Foxtail -Rusty tom, brown eyes, black paws, black ear tips, white chest, white tail tip

(Apprentice: Moonpaw)

Medicine Cat:

Cloverfoot -Calico she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Fuzzypaw)

Warriors:

Vinepelt -Brown tom with black patches, black eyes

(Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Iceshadow -Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Fireblaze -Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

Featherpelt -Black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudstrike -White and black she-cat with green eyes

Smoketail -Smoky gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskwind -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw -Black she-cat, tail with white tip, ears with white tips, amber eyes

Moonpaw -Grey she-cat with black and white patches, amber eyes

Kestrelpaw -Brown, white and gray mottled tom with green eyes

Fuzzypaw -White tom with blue eyes,

Snowpaw -Pure white she-cat, green eyes,

**BrookeClan**

Leader:

Pebblestar -Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Icewhisper -Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mudtail -Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Hazelspot -Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Yellowbelly -White-yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

Rubywind -Black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Rainpaw)

Featherspot -Gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Sorrelpaw)

Gorsetail -Dark brown tom with green eyes

Kestrelstorm -Light brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Stonewhisker -Pale gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Shellpaw)

Puddletail -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw -Gray tom with hazel eyes

Shellpaw -Sandy she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpaw -Pale brown tom with hazel eyes

Rainpaw -Gray, black and white mottled tom

Queens:

Cindertail -Ginger, black and white mottled she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Shrewkit, Buzzardkit, and Brightkit)

**BreezeClan**

Leader:

Runningstar -Black and ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Pinetail -Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Kinkfur -Tortiose-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sootwhisper

Barktail -Brown tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Tigerstripe -Light brown tabby with hazel eyes

Moonflower -Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Bluehawk -Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Mistypaw)

Rockfall -Light gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Ravenflight -Black and brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Shrewpelt -Sandy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Swallowwing -Golden and brown striped she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw -White she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderpaw -Dark gray tom with green eyes

Sparrowpaw -Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw -Light Brown she-cat with green eyes

Mistypaw -Black she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Darksky-Black she-cat with yellow eyes

(Mother of Poppykit, Tinykit and Hazelkit)

**ShadeClan**

Leader:

Rabbitstar -Dark gray tom with hazel eyes

Deputy:

Yellowstripe -Golden striped she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Fernpetal -Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Grassleap -Gray and black tom with green eyes

Russetpelt -Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Darktail -Dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Shadowstripe -Black and gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Foxtooth -Ginger tim with one tooth missing and green eyes

Featherstripe -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Loudfoot -Light-brown tom with hazel eyes

Smalltail -Brown she-cat, former kittypet who got her tail chopped off, with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Frogpaw)

Wolfpelt -Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Leaffall -Calico she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Rosepaw -Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Frogpaw -Dark brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Nightcloud -Black she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Dovekit and Deerkit)

**Here is a forum of mine; NightClan, if you want to join it! forum/NightClan/128154/**

**Review what you thought! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Mistypaw come on!" Fuzzypaw purred. He had gotten over his anger. He was just glad to have his sister back. It had been two days since Mistypaw arrived, I told her she could stay with us, BreezeClan didn't want her back.

"Can I please leave the medicine cat den?" Wolfpaw pleaded. She had fallen into a fox den, hurting her leg badly. Cloverfoot told her she couldn't get on with her apprentice training until it was completely healed. Wolfpaw groaned as she watched her sister get her warrior name, Moonshine.

"You heard Cloverfoot, not until your leg is healed." Fuzzypaw hissed at her.

"When is Cloverfoot getting back?" Wolfpaw groaned.

"I don't know, she left to collect herbs for our supply." Fuzzypaw shrugged.

"She better get back soon, I want to know when I can start my apprentice ceremonies again. At this rate, Iceshadow's kits will become warriors before me!" Wolfpaw scoffed. My mate, Iceshadow had moved to the nursery.

"Shadowstar!" Foxtail gasped, fear in his voice. I padded over to my deputy. I stopped dead in my tracks. Foxtail never showed fear, it's what made him a great deputy. But now he was scared. Not for himself but for his sister, Cloverfoot who lay motionless in the middle of the clearing. I closed my eyes, trying to keep calm. _Why Cloverfoot? Why her? _

"What happened?" Fuzzypaw demanded, almost in tears for loss of his mentor.

"I found her in the meadow, she had badger scent all of her." Foxtail shook his head sadly. His face showed both sadness and anger. _He must be angry for joining the Clan, Cloverfoot would still be alive if they hadn't met up with us. So would Stormpaw, but we wouldn't have found Mistypaw. _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the great stump to hear my words!" I called, my voice rasping. I fought hard to stop the sadness of Cloverfoot's death from empowering me.

"Cloverfoot was a great medicine cat, she taught Fuzzypaw well. He will go to the moon pool to receive his full medicine cat name, he may be young but I'm sure BrightClan will help him become a great medicine cat." I mewed, everyone remained silent, mourning for Cloverfoot.

"Cloverfoot will be missed, we will sit vigil for her tonight." I continued. everyone nodded before crowding around her body. _Wasn't there something we could have done to prevent this? _

* * *

"Shadowstar, since your Clan is new, you don't know about the ceremony held every year." Runningstar mewed.

"What ceremony?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Runningstar, Rabbitstar and Pebblestar had asked to speak to me on the border.

"Every leaf-bare, we meet where the tree's grow the tallest. There we mark every kit was Wanted or Unwanted. You see, kits aren't allowed to play. If a kit is playing, then they will get infractions. If they receive multiple infractions, they will be marked as Unwanted. If not, they will be Wanted and will receive their mentors." Rabbitstar explained.

"What happens to the Unwanteds?" I asked curiously. _This is a weird ceremony. _

"They will be sent to their deaths." Pebblestar said harshly.

"My Clan has no kits." I mewed, grateful.

"Then you must select apprentices." Runningstar scoffed.

"Apprentices?" I frowned.

"Yes. You have to have at least one Unwanted." Runningstar growled.

"But StormClan has only four apprentices!" I hissed.

"That is not our problem Shadowstar, that is your own. I need not to remind you that you have one of _my _apprentices captive in your camp." Runningstar growled.

"That apprentice happens to be my daughter!" I growled.

"That is not BreezeClan's problem that you failed to look after your kit. After all, one of your kits murdered her own littermate." Runningstar sneered.

"She killed him in an attack that you lead!" I growled, fighting to urge to slash him across his face.

"No matter, she murdered her own brother. If I were her I would rather be dead than live with that burden." Runningstar retorted, turning away. As he did so he swatted my face with his tail before retreating to the moorlands.

"When do we meet?" I asked the two remaining leaders.

"Tomorrow." Rabbitstar replied before turned back to his own camp, Pebblestar did the same, leaving me on my own. _I know I will regret the decision, but I know who is going to be Unwanted._

* * *

"Shadowstar? Who are the Wanted kits?" Rabbitstar asked.

"StormClan has no kits." I mewed.

"Than who is your Wanted _apprentices_?" Runningstar prompted. I shot him a cold glare before turning back to my Clan.

"The Wanted apprentices for StormClan, are Fuzzypaw, Kestrelpaw and Wolfpaw." Shadowstar mewed, avoiding eye contact with anyone in his Clan.

"And the Unwanted apprentices?" Runningstar asked, smirking.

"The Unwanted apprentice is Mistypaw." I said turning away.

"Look at the coward, he can't even look his daughter in the eye as he marks her Unwanted. She's better off in BrightClan." Runningstar retorted quietly so only I could hear him. I watched as blazing white tornado came down from the sky. The brightness hurt my eyes so I closed them, when I re-opened them a white she-cat stood there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Rivermist, I have come for the Unwanted Kits." She purred. I nodded slightly.

"We will leave them with you." Rabbitstar dipped his head before turning back to his Clan. I did the same.

"How could you send Mistypaw away?" Fuzzypaw demanded.

"You should do well to forget about her, you are not allowed to mourn for Unwanteds." Runningstar hissed before joining his Clan.

"Shadowstar, can't you stop this?" Fuzzypaw demanded.

"There is nothing I can do. Don't get too riled up, you must journey to the moon pool tomorrow." I told him before padding along-side Foxtail. I remained silent for the rest of our journey to the camp. _Runningstar is right, it will be easier to forget about her. _

* * *

**So that is that last chapter to Clans of the Hollow! Review what you think! If you wish to know more about this ceremony and what happenes to these four Clans, read my story, The Unwanted Kits! I hope you have enjoyed it! **


End file.
